Happy's Daughter
by Happy.BABE.Zsadist.Emmett
Summary: A little girl shows up in Tacoma claiming to be Happy's daughter. What happens when he meets her? Will he be able to be a dad? How does she grow up in the SOA lifestyle? What happens when she finds her own love with in Sam Crow? Will Happy deal with it?
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so I don't own SOA, that belongs to FX and Kurt Sutter. I'm only borrowing the characters for my own selfish reasons. I've made up a few characters along the way, so I hope you enjoy. I currently have another FanFic going as well (Happy's Heiress), so I'll try to update them both quickly. While working on Happy's Heiress I had this crazy idea for a story. What were to happen if a little girl showed up in Tacoma claiming to be Happy's daughter? How does she grow up in the club? What happens when she finds her own love interest within the walls of Sam Crow? Can Happy deal with that?

This is rated M for language, violence and smut. I hope you enjoy!

...

1

The number seven bus had just pulled up to it's stop when a very small little girl got on board. She stepped up to the driver and tugged on his jacket.

"Excuse me." her little voice asked.

"Yeah kid."

"I need to go to this place, will the bus take me?" The little girl handed the man a piece of paper and he read it. Tacoma Auto & Tire.

"This is on my stop kid."

Her electric blue eyes lit up, "Thank you."

The man who was usually cranky and surly couldn't help but smile at the little girl.

"I'll tell you when to get off, okay?"

She nodded her head and skipped to the back of the bus and took a seat next to the window and kept her face pressed against the glass for the entire ride.

Twenty minutes later the bus stopped in front of Tacoma Auto & Tire.

"Here you are little lady." The driver called back to the small girl.

She climbed out of her seat and ran to the front of the bus and stopped next to the driver.

"Thank you." she said as she kissed his cheek and he opened the door for her. It had started raining, so the little girl skipped as fast as she could toward the building.

The driver of the bus shook his head as he watched the little girl disappear into the lions den. Tacoma Auto & Tire was home to Sons of Anarchy, an outlaw motorcycle club that was hard core, he really hoped the little girl knew what she was doing.

Sherri was typing up a receipt in the office when there was a knock on the door to the office.

"It's open." she yelled as she hit print on the last job of the day.

The door opened and a small little girl popped her head in, "Hello."

Sherri smiled at the small girl, "Hi, can I help you honey?"

"I'm looking for my daddy." she said with a smile as she took the seat in front of Sherri's desk.

Sherri frowned, "You think he's here?"

The small girl nodded her head, "My mommy said he was here."

"Well what's his name? I'll have him paged to my office." Sherri couldn't believe that one of her mechanics had a kid she didn't know about, they were always talking about their kids and this little girl was gorgeous! Her brown hair was long and silky, her eyes were electric blue and she was so small and sweet.

"His name is David LaBrava." the little girl said as she took off her small back pack and unzipped it.

"I have his picture in here." she said as she dug into the bag.

Sherri stared at the little girl in shock,_ David LaBrava who was more commonly known as Happy had a child? This had to be some kind of joke, right? Happy who fucked a different girl every night had a child that she had never met? How in the hell had that happened?_

Sherri cleared her throat and took the picture the small girl offered, it was a younger Happy with a beautiful woman with the same electric blue eyes as the little girl had. There was no way to deny that she was the daughter of these two. Looking at the picture Sherri was able to see the immediate resemblance to both Happy and the woman. She handed the picture back to the little girl and smiled, "Does he know you are coming to see him?

The little girl shook her head and her hair bounced up and down, "He doesn't know about me."

Sherri couldn't stop her jaw from dropping, _Happy had a daughter that he didn't know about! That explained how she had never heard of her, but what the fuck was Happy going to do when he met her?_

"I think he's in the clubhouse, why don't you come with me and we'll find him okay?" Sherri asked as she stood up.

The little girl's eyes lit up, "Thank you ma'am."

Sherri laughed, "Call me Sherri or Red?"

"Red?" the little girl asked as she cocked her head to the side.

Sherri touched her dark red hair and the little girl smiled, "I'm Lillian Elizabeth LaBrava, but you can call me Lily."

"Well that is a beautiful name for a beautiful little girl."

"Thank you."

Sherri took the small girls hand and they sprinted to the clubhouse as fast as the little girls legs could carry her. Sherri opened the door and Lily went inside.

She looked around the bar and didn't see Happy, she frowned. He was probably in his dorm room fucking some sweet-butt, great!

"You wait here." Sherri said to Lily.

Lily nodded her head and Sherri went to find her old-man, Leonard 'Cougar' Ward. She spotted Cougar and made her way over to him and mentioned for him to follow her. He got up from his seat at the poker game hesitantly and followed his old-lady.

"What baby, I was up fifty bucks?"

"Happy has a kid." she said in a hushed tone.

Cougar burst out laughing and slapped a hand on his leg to keep from falling over, "Yeah and I'm a priest!"

Sherri rolled her eyes, "I'm serious, she's right there." she pointed to the little girl standing next to the doorway and he frowned.

"Who is that?" Cougar asked.

"Lily LaBrava."

"You're serious? This isn't a joke?"

Sherri shook her head, "She showed up looking for him, said he doesn't know about her."

"Fucking great! Just what I need is Happy's kid showing up to surprise him."

"Well what are we going to do?"

Bring her into the chapel, I want to talk to her."

Sherri nodded her head and went to get the little girl.

"Lily come with me." Sherri said as she took the little girls hand. Lily followed Sherri into a room with a big table where a man was sitting on one end.

Sherri shut the door behind them and told Lily to take a seat.

"Lily this is my husband Cougar, will you tell him what you told me?"

"About my daddy?"

Sherri nodded her head and smiled, "Yeah baby."

Lily recounted her story again and showed Cougar the picture of Happy and her mother and then pulled out an envelope and another piece of paper. She handed the paper to Cougar, but kept the envelope.

"What's that?" Cougar asked when he saw the envelope.

"It's for my daddy."

"Can I see it?" Cougar asked with a smile.

"No."

"Fair enough." he said as he looked at the piece of paper that the little girl had slid over, it was a birth certificate for one Lillian Elizabeth LaBrava, born in Seattle Washington, to Jennifer Allison Hudson and David LaBrava on May 3rd 1991, which made her five years old about to be six in couple months. _Christ, she was just a baby._

"How did you get here honey?" Cougar asked.

"The bus."

"You took a bus from Seattle?" he asked with worry on his face.

"Yep." the little girl said with a proud look on her face.

"Alone?" Sherri asked with shock.

"Yes."

Sherri and Cougar looked at each other and then back at the little girl.

"Where is your mommy?" Sherri asked.

Lily's eyes pooled up with tears and her lower lip trembled. She put her arms on the table and put her head down and began crying.

Cougar frowned, _Shit! Didn't mean to make her cry._

"It's okay honey we're gonna get this sorted out." Sherri said quickly.

Lily lifted her head and wiped her eyes, "I'm hungry, can I have a sandwich please?"

Sherri couldn't help but smiled, "Sure baby girl, lets get you some food."

"You gonna talk to Happy?" Sherri asked as her and Lily headed for the door.

"Yeah, he's gonna flip."

"Oh well, he's got a kid that he has to take care of." Sherri walked out with Lily's small hand in her own.

Sherri walked Lily into the kitchen and made the small girl a sandwich and watched as she devoured it.

"When was the last time you ate baby girl?" Sherri asked.

"Tuesday." Lily said as she licked her finger.

_It was Thursday night!_

Sherri made a second sandwich and managed to find some orange juice to give to the girl. She hoped that Cougar's talk with Happy was going well.

Cougar took a deep breath and knocked on Happy's dorm room door.

"Fuck off." Happy yelled from inside the room.

"Hap, it's Cougar, open up."

Cougar heard a groan, a giggle and then it was silent for a second. The door was wrenched open and a shirtless Happy stood in front of him.

"What?" Happy said, not exactly thrilled about being called to the door while he was trying to fuck a sweet-butt.

"We gotta talk brother." Cougar said solemnly.

Happy immediately got the tone of his voice and followed him into the chapel.

"What's up?"

"Sit down."

"Who died?" Happy said.

"You know someone named Jennifer Hudson?"

Happy froze for a second then turned to Cougar, "Why?"

"You really should sit down Happy."

"Fucking tell me!" Happy said loudly.

"I'm guessing this is her." Cougar said as he slid the picture to Happy. Happy stepped forward and picked up the picture and stared at it.

_The picture had been taken when he was eighteen, he and Jennifer had been together since they were fourteen. He had worked as a mechanic for a couple years to make ends meet but needed to make real money so he started hanging with some Son's. He got popped for armed robbery when he was nineteen and did some time and when he got out, they started back up again and then one day Jennifer left with no explanation. He had gotten on his bike and never looked back. He had never felt whole since the day that she took his heart when she left._

"She dead?" Happy asked, his voice showing no emotion.

"Don't know, but I think she might be."

"So why am I here and where did you get this picture?" Happy was getting impatient.

"Happy I really think you need to sit down." Cougar encouraged.

Happy sat down in the nearest chair, "You happy?"

Cougar nodded and slid the birth certificate over to Happy who picked it up and looked at it for a long time before he put it down. He looked up and met Cougar's eyes, "Not possible."

"So the kids not yours?"

Happy shook his head, vehemently,"No way is that mine."

Cougar nodded his head and opened his mouth to speak when the chapel door opened and Lily came skipping into the room.

"Daddy!" She squealed as she jumped into Happy's lap and threw her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Sherri and Cougar held their breath as they watched the little girl hugging Happy. Happy was as still as a statue and didn't move to put his arm around her or anything.

"This some kind of fucked up joke?" Happy asked as he looked over at Cougar and then Sherri.

Both shook their heads and looked at each other.

"Get it off of me." Happy said as he looked at Sherri. Sherri hurried over and pulled Lily off of Happy and pulled her onto her own lap.

Lily looked over at Happy with love and adoration on her face and smiled. "Hi daddy."

Happy threw a glare at Cougar and Sherri, "Why is she calling me that?"

"Cause I'm your daughter." Lily answered with a smile.

He turned his eyes at the little girl and stared at her. _She has Jennifer's eyes, my lips, my chin, her ears and my hair. Fuck! This can not be happening, she left you, but she wasn't pregnant, she would have told you! This is not your kid!_

"I don't have any kids."

"Yes you do." Lily argued.

"No I don't!" Happy said loudly.

"I'm your daughter."

"No your fucking not!" Happy yelled.

"I am!" She yelled back, her voice shrill.

The chapel doors opened and the other Son's walked in, having heard an argument. Koz, who was pretty friendly with Happy, saw the small little girl in Sherri's lap and looked at her.

"Who's that?" He asked as he looked at Cougar.

"Nothing brother, go back out there."

He saw that Happy was fuming mad and glaring at a piece of paper and a picture in front of him. Koz reached over and snatched the picture and looked at it. He stared at the picture for a second and then saw the little girl, _well fuck me sideways, Happy's got a kid! After looking at the picture it was obvious that this kid was the byproduct of Happy and the woman in the picture. _

"Congrats dad." Koz said as he put the picture down. Happy shot him a glare that only made Koz chuckle.

"It's as plain as day brother." Koz said.

Happy shook his head, "No way."

"Way."

"No!" Happy yelled at the man that was the closest thing to a best friend he had.

Koz turned to the little girl, "What's your name sweetie?"

"I'm Lillian Elizabeth LaBrava." She said with a smile.

"Aren't you polite." he said with a smile.

"Mommy says it's always good to be nice to people."

"If you're my kid, then were in the fuck is your bitch of a mother? She has some explaining to do!" Happy demanded as he looked at the little girl.

Her blue eyes welled up and her lower lip trembled, "She's dead." then she burst into tears as Sherri tried to comfort her.

Koz pushed Happy out of chapel and into the club house and shoved him against the wall.

"What the fuck is the matter with you!"

"Fuck you!" Happy yelled back.

"You fucking made her cry, she's a fucking baby for Christ sake."

"I don't have any fucking kids!"

"Well it looks like you do."

"I fucking hate kids!" Happy yelled.

The chapel doors opened and Sherri stood there with Lily at her side, Lily was wiping her eyes and clutching the envelope from before in her small hand.

Lily walked over to where Happy and Koz were and looked up at Happy, who looked very uncomfortable.

"S-she said that if something happened to her, to find you and give you this. A-and to tell you she was sorry." Lily's voice began to crack as she handed the sealed envelope up to Happy. Happy took the envelope out of her hand and stood there while Sherri picked Lily up and carried her to the kitchen.

"Lets feed you some more, okay?"

Lily nodded her head and kept her eyes on Happy as Sherri carried her away.

Happy couldn't stop looking at Lily's eyes as she disappeared from the room, she had Jennifer's eyes. No one else on the face of the earth had eyes that color, they were neon blue and always seemed to bore into your soul, even when you didn't want them too.

Happy pushed off the wall and carried the envelope into his room. He promptly kicked the sweet-butt out of his bed and locked the door behind him. He slid down the door and stopped when his forehead hit his knees. Tears fell from his eyes and he didn't wipe them away, he always thought that Jennifer had moved on and found a man who could give her the things she deserved, a big house, nice car, nice clothes. Never would he imagine that she had struggled to be a single mother who would die at the age of twenty seven and leave him with a five year old and no idea what to do. Happy remembered the envelope in his hand and opened it slowly. A few sheets of paper were folded over each other, he opened them and saw Jennifer's handwriting. He took a deep breath and started reading.

_David, _

_I don't even know where to begin with this letter. We have a daughter, her name is Lillian Elizabeth, after my favorite flower and your mother. I left you because I found out I was pregnant and knew that a wife and child was not in the cards for you. You were so deep into Son's of Anarchy that there was no more room in your life for me and especially not a baby. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I didn't want to hear you tell me to get rid of it, so I left. I didn't know what else to do, I'm sorry. _

_I can only imagine how angry you must be reading this letter and the only thing that I ask is please don't take it out on Lily, she is a wonderful little girl who loves to make people smile and people fall in love with her at first sight. _

_I know that you may not ever be able to forgive me, but maybe someday you will be able too. I'm writing you this letter because I think I'm in trouble. I met a man who seemed nice and polite and didn't freak at the idea of a single mother. After a couple months I brought him around Lily, the first time he laid eyes on her it terrified me. The way he looked at her told me all I need to know, he wanted her not me. _

_I've filed a restraining order against him since I came home today and found some new toys in her room that weren't there when we left. I don't know if he was be crazy enough to hurt me to get her, but I'm taking a chance on the fact that he might be. I've told Lily that if anything should happen to me, for her to find you and give you this. _

_I've known you were in Tacoma for some time, I've driven by the clubhouse and seen you outside with your brothers, you still look good. I still love you more then you can imagine. _

_Please take care of our daughter, she's the only piece of you I have and I won't lose her. _

_Love always, _

_Jen_

Happy took a deep breath and got up from the floor and sat on his bed._ He had a daughter and Jen was dead, some pervert fuck was after his daughter and he had made his daughter cry...yeah that about summed it all up. _

"Daddy needs a sandwich, he's cranky." Lily said as she ate her fourth sandwich of the night.

Koz smiled, "He was cranky wasn't he?"

"Mommy says when I'm cranky to give me a juice-box and a nap."

"I'll write that down for him."

"I like you." Lily said as she looked over at Koz.

"I like you too kid."

"Are you and my daddy friends?" She asked.

Koz sighed, "Um, yeah." _Happy didn't really have friends. He was a cold hearted son of a bitch who could kill you without flinching, friends weren't Happy's thing. I was the closet thing he had to a friend. _

"He needs friends." Lily said.

Cougar, Koz, Sherri and a few of the other Son's laughed and nodded their heads.

"Sherri do we have any pickles?" Lily asked.  
"I think so why?" she asked as she opened the fridge door.

"I'm gonna make my dad a sandwich, his favorite."

"What's his favorite?" Koz asked.

"Turkey, cheese, mayo and pickles, no onion, no tomato."

Sherri found the supplies and handed it over to Lily who made a sandwich and then asked Koz to cut it.

"I can't use a knife, 'cause they're sharp." Lily explained.

Koz nodded his head, "Make sense to me."

There was a soft knock on his door and Happy got up to answer it and saw Lily standing at the door holding a sandwich and looking up at him. "Turkey, cheese, mayo and pickles, no onion, no tomato, your favorite."

He looked down at the little girl, his daughter, his only piece of Jen and then caught movement to his right, he snapped his head over and saw everyone looking at him and Lily. Waiting to see if he would yell at her, let her in or do something worse, _did they actually think I could hurt a child?_

"Come in." Happy said as he opened the door more and let her in.

Lily came in and looked around his room, Happy hoped she didn't notice the naked pictures on his wall, _guess I'll have to take them down. _

Lily handed the sandwich up to Happy who took it and nodded his head. She climbed on to the bed and he sat on the other side of the bed. After a while the silence was killing him so he spoke.

"Thank you."

"You have to eat it."

Happy took a bite and chewed it, "It's good."

"Mommy taught me how to make them, they're my favorite too. She says I'm just like you."

"How?" he asked with genuine interest.

"She said I'm stubborn, I like to get my way, and pig headed, but I don't look like a pig do it?" Lily asked worriedly.

Happy laughed and shook his head, "No your beautiful, just like your mom."

Lily smiled up at him, "Really, you think someday I'll be pretty like her?"

"You already are." He said, which was true. Even at five she was a knock out, which was going be the death of him when boys started noticing her.

"Is this where we're going to live?" Lily asked as she looked around the room.

"For now, I'll have Sherri find us something nicer."

"Can Koz live with us?" She asked.

"No." Happy said quickly.

She shrugged, "Okay."

He watched her as she yawned and then her eye lids slowly made their decent.

He put his plate down and picked her up and settled her into his bed. She looked funny wearing her shoes to bed so he took them off and put them next to his boots. Her eyelids fluttered open and she looked up at him.

"Good night daddy."

Happy leaned down and kissed her forehead, "Good night princess."

"I love you." She said softly as the sandman took her away.

Suddenly the emptiness he felt in his heart seemed a little lighter then it had this morning when he woke up. Maybe having a kid wouldn't be so bad.


	3. Chapter 3

3

Happy was on his second cup of coffee when Koz walked into the kitchen inside the clubhouse.

"How was your first night?"

Happy grunted, _Lily kicked in her sleep and he had spent most of the night watching her sleep, she was a tiny version of Jen, it was both terrifying and exciting. _

"That exciting, huh?" Koz asked as he poured a cup of coffee for himself.

They sat in silence until Lily came running into the room, Happy jumped up thinking she was hurt.

"Piddle." She said.

"What?" Happy asked.

"Piddle." She said as she shifted from her left leg to her right.

"What does that mean?" Happy asked as he looked over at Koz who just shrugged.

"I need to piddle." Lily said almost pleading.

"I don't know what that means." Happy said as he looked down at his daughter, both frustrated and worried.

"Do you need the bathroom?" Koz asked, trying to help. He genuinely liked the little girl, and it was obvious she was upset.

Lily just looked at Koz, then she looked up at Happy.

"Piddle." Lily said as she began shifting again, this time more severely.

"What the fuck does piddle mean?" Happy yelled. Happy was well known for his short fuse, today was no exception.

Lily's eyes began to pool up and she looked up at him sadly.

_Christ you're going to make her cry again. Calm down, obviously Jen knew what piddle meant. Where the hell is Sherri when I need her?_

Happy pulled out his phone and dialed Sherri's phone.

"Hello?" Sherri answered half asleep.

"What does piddle mean?" Happy demanded.

"What?" Sherri asked confused by the bizarre call she was getting early in the morning.

"What does piddle mean? Lily keeps saying it and I have no fucking idea what it means."

"It means she has to pee Hap."

Happy looked at Lily, "You have to pee?"

Lily just looked at him, confused.

"She's not answering me." Happy said, his voice nearly to the 'whine' stage.

"Show her where the bathroom is and she'll be fine." Sherri said as she hung up.

Happy looked down and saw Lily shifting her legs and that she was trying to cross them, _yep she had to pee. _

Piddle = I have to pee. Got it.

Happy took her hand and walked her to the bathroom and made sure no one was passed out in there, before he left her in there.

He stood outside the door and didn't hear anything after a couple seconds, he took a deep breath.

"Lily you okay?"

"No." her little voice said from the other side.

_Oh Christ!_

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"My tights won't come off." She said almost crying.

"What's wrong?" Koz asked as he joined Happy in the hallway.

"Her tights are stuck."

"Well get in there and help her." Koz said as he tried to hide his grin. _It was almost too perfect that Lily needed help in the bathroom. Happy's first Mr. Mom experience was going to be a dozy. _

"You get in there, you've been around kids before."

"She's your daughter."

"She's gonna be naked. Naked little girls is wrong." Happy said as he glared at Koz. _Happy knew he was a sick individual, killing was second nature to him, but people who got off on little kids was beyond sick in his mind. _

Koz rolled his eyes, "Christ Hap, she's your kid. It's not kiddie porn to help your kid out of her tights. I'd do it, but you have to learn how to do this yourself."

Koz walked down the hallway leaving Happy to fend for himself.

"Your an asshole." Happy yelled at Koz's retreating back.

Koz flipped him the bird and kept walking.

Happy took a deep breath and then knocked on the door, "Lily? I'm coming in."

"Okay."

Happy opened the door and saw her standing in front of the toilet, her pink dress pushed up and her black tights were stuck, they had rolled up into the band of her underpants and she couldn't get them down her legs. Happy knelt down and helped her get them down to her ankles.

He picked her up and put her on the toilet and went to the sink and let her do her business. He heard the tell-tale sound of her taking care of business and felt glad that he had been able to help, even if Koz and Sherri had to help some.

"What do you think of this one?"

Happy looked around the apartment and shrugged, "Guess it's alright."

Sherri rolled her eyes, "Jesus Hap, you've said that to the last seven I've shown you."

"What the hell am I supposed to know about apartments?" Happy asked getting frustrated.

"You said two bedrooms, it's got two bedrooms."

"Okay." Happy said.

"You said bathroom with a tub, it's got a tub."

"Okay." Happy said.

"It's in a good school district."

"Okay." Happy said.

"It's four miles from the shop."

"Okay." Happy said.

"It's perfect!" Sherri said, exasperated.

Happy looked around the apartment again and sighed, "What if Lily hates it?"

Sherri smiled, "Well we can take her to see it later if you want, before you decide."

Happy nodded, "She has to live here too."

Sherri nodded in agreement. _Happy was slowly getting more and more used to Lily. He hadn't yelled at her since the piddle incident last week. Everyone at the shop had fallen in love with Lily since the night she arrived. A bunch of hard-ass bikers that read her bedtimes stories, if only Sherri could get that on video!_

Sherri looked down at her watch, "I've got to pick Lily up from school, we can come back after dinner, okay?"

Happy nodded his head.

Lily walked into the apartment and looked around, "Do I get my own room?"

"Yes." Happy said as she watched his daughter walk around the room.

She disappeared down the hallway and then she went into one of the bedrooms. She came out with a smile on her face and Happy couldn't stop his own smile from spreading on his face.

"You like it?" He asked.

She came running at him and jumped into his arms, "I love it!"

Happy hugged her to him and kissed her cheek, "Good, then it's all ours."

"Yah!" Lily said as she looked over at Sherri with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

4

Happy and Koz spent the next couple days painting Happy's new apartment before he and Lily moved in.

"It's nice." Koz said as he walked around the apartment.

"Lily likes it, she's excited about having her own room."

Koz smiled at Happy.

"That's all that matters." Koz said, trying to hide his grin.

Happy caught his smile and punched his arm playfully, "Asshole."

They were in the middle of painting when there was a knock on the door. Happy looked over at Koz who shrugged, _we aren't expecting company. _Happy pulled his gun and had it ready when he looked through the peephole.

A thirty-something brunette was standing there holding a pie. Happy put his gun away and opened the door.

"Hi!" The woman said cheerily.

"Hi." Happy said cautiously.

"I'm Elaine Peters, I live above you. Hope you don't mind?"

"Mind?" Happy asked. _Why would I mind if I had neighbors?_

"That I'm on top of you?" The woman flirted with a smile.

_Is this woman for real? Does she think this line is going to work on me?_

"It's a free country, you can be on top of you want."

She giggled and Happy resisted the urge to slam the door.

"Oh, this is for you." she thrust the pie toward him.

He took it and looked down at it, as if he had never seen a pie before.

"It's to welcome you to the building. I can only imagine how hard it is to be a single father. It must get really lonely taking care of a child by yourself." Elaine cooed as she looked up into Happy's eyes.

Koz came to the door and saw Happy holding a pie.

"Pie, nice." He said as he took it from Happy.

"Oh, hi there." Elaine said as she smiled up at Koz.

He nodded at her and she grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"I'm Elaine. I was just telling your friend here that I live above him and that I hoped he didn't mind."

Koz looked confused, "Mind? Why would he mind?"

Happy was glaring at Koz trying to get him to shut up so she wouldn't have to do her whole lame-ass flirting routine again.

"That I'm on top of him." She said with a giggle.

Koz smiled, "I like to be on bottom, in fact I prefer it"

She blushed and tried to look shy, but didn't quite manage it.

"I prefer to be on top." Happy said as he glared at the woman and then at Koz.

"Of course you do." Koz said as he rolled his eyes. _Happy was always in control of a situation whether it was a killing or a roll in the hay with some bitch. _

The woman's face suddenly flashed with recognition.

"Oh, I had no idea. It's nice to meet you both." She hurried away without looking back.

"What the fuck was that about?" Koz asked as he looked at Happy.

"No fucking clue, but the pie smells good." Happy said as he shut the front door.

* * *

Lily was adamant about painting her own room, even though her small arms were no match for a paint roller. She had decided that her colors were going to be white and pink walls with purple trim. No one would ever think a boy lived in there, that's for sure.

"I want to do it." She said.

"Let me help you." Happy said.

"No, I'm a big girl I can do it." she insisted.

"Lily..." He tried.

"I can do it!" She said, her voice getting upset.

"Fine." he said, knowing that arguing with her was only going to make her cry and him feel like a Grade-A asshole.

He left her in her room with a paint brush and a small can of paint, he went across the hall to his room and finished the trim in his room.

Twenty minutes later Lily's arms were tired and she wandered away from her paint job and went to the living room. Someone knocked softly on the door, so she opened it and looked up at the woman.

"Hello." Lily said.

"Hi." the blonde woman said as she looked down at the girl.

"Lily is someone at the door?" Happy called from inside the apartment.

"It's a lady." Lily called back.

Happy rushed into the living room and saw the door wide open and a cute blonde at the door.

"I told you never to open the door for strangers Lily." Happy said, his voice low and dangerous. _He was going to have to drill into her head, if she ever opened the door to the enemy it would __be over. _

Lily rolled her eyes and walked away from the door and into the kitchen.

"Sorry to bother, but I wanted to welcome you to the building. I'm Peyton Michaels I live below you. Here are some cookies I baked."

Happy nodded his head. _The blonde was good looking, nice tits, her mouth looks good too, probably gives pretty good head. Maybe I'll give her a try out when I can get Sherri to take Lily._

"Where is my favorite girl?" Koz yelled as he came down the hall.

Lily pushed passed Happy and ran down the hall toward Koz.

"Uncle Koz!" Lily yelled as she jumped into his arms.

Koz kissed her cheeks and hugged her, "I've missed you."

"You were gone a long time."

"Five whole days." Koz said.

Koz saw the blonde at the door and Happy talking to her and smiled at Lily, "Who's that?"

"Some lady that knocked on the door. She brought cookies."

"She's pretty." Koz said as he went to the apartment door and went in past Happy and the blonde.

"I'm Peyton, I live below them." the blonde said as she pointed to Happy.

"This is my uncle Koz, he and my daddy are special kind of friends." Lily said proudly.

The blonde smiled knowingly and then spoke to Happy. "I think two gay men adopting a child together is a beautiful thing. Let me know if you or your partner needs anything." with that she walked away.

Koz and Happy looked at each other in shock, _gay couple adopting kids! Holy hell the woman in the building thought they were a gay couple, could it get any more awkward?_

"Daddy what's gay mean?" Lily asked as she munched on a cookie that Peyton had just dropped off.

"It means two boys or two girls who like each other." Happy said after trying to find the right words.

"Like you and uncle Koz?" She asked.

"No!" Both men said quickly.

"You are his friend, you like him, you're both boys." Lily said trying to figure out what gay meant.

"It's when two boys like each other and kiss each other." Koz said.

"Oh." Lily shrugged and walked away.

"Great all the pussy in the building thinks I'm gay." Happy said as he scrubbed his hands over his face.

Koz looked over at Happy and chuckled.

"What's funny about this?" Happy asked, his voice deadly.

"If I was a homo, there is no way I would fuck you. I am much better looking then you" Koz said trying to find the humor in the situation.

"You're an asshole."

"Yeah, but just don't touch my asshole." Koz said as he walked into the kitchen to get a cookie.

_I wonder if I could kill him and hid the body before anyone missed him. _Happy thought as he locked the front door.


	5. Chapter 5

So sorry i haven't updated on this story...this is the last chapter that I have written...so I'm gonna have to haul ass and start writing again! Hope you enjoy lily as much as I do!

5

* * *

"You sure she'll be okay here?" Happy asked.

The principal looked at the man in front of her and smiled, "She'll be fine. Our school has a very good security system."

Happy nodded his head and looked at Lily who was sitting in the other room while he enrolled her in school.

"Her mother just died, so I don't know if that will be an issue for her."

The woman nodded, "Is she sleeping?"

"Yes."

"Eating?"

Happy nodded.

"Then there is a good chance that it's not bothering her too much. She may be too little to truly understand what happened."

Happy looked at his daughter, "I hope so."

"Well her test scores came back very high Mr. LaBrava. We'd like to put her in the gifted program."

"What does that mean?"

"She's only five, but her communication level is that of a teenager and her reading level is that of a seventh grader. She seems to understand topics that are above her age-based intelligence level. She's very smart, you should be very proud of her."

Happy smiled, "She gets that from her mother. Jen was always smarter then everyone else."

The principal nodded her head and watched as the father stared adoringly at his daughter. The man looked scary as hell, tattoo's, cold eyes and a scowl on his face, but the tenderness and love he showed toward the little girl made her shiver and wish her husband showed that sort of tenderness toward her.

* * *

Koz watched as Happy paced the garage floor for the umpteenth time since eight o'clock this morning.

"Shes fine." Koz said.

Happy grumbled something under his breath.

"Happy if you wear a hole in my floor, I'm gonna beat your ass." Cougar said as he watched Happy pace.

"What's his deal?" Cougar asked Sheri.

Sherri smiled, "Lily's first day of school."

Cougar smiled, "Little girls got him wrapped up."

Sherri snorted, "You and Koz and everyone else in here too."

Cougar tried to look surprised, "She does not."

"Right, yesterday you were on your hands and knees giving her a 'horsey ride' if I remember correctly." Sherri said with a grin.

Cougar tried to glare at his wife but couldn't do it without smiling.

Lily was so cute and adorable and she loved them all without caring who they were or what they did. When she was around, she made the darkness in their lives a little less and they would be forever grateful to her for that gift.

* * *

Happy was waiting anxiously in front of Lily's school. It was only two o'clock, but he was going to wait until she got out in thirty minutes.

Happy had been there about twenty minutes when a cop car pulled up and the window rolled down.

"You're gonna have to move along fella."

"Waiting for my kid." Happy said.

"You have a kid?"

"Yeah."

"Well you're scaring people." the cop said with a smile.

"Fuck them, I'm staying." Happy said.

The cop chuckled, "Boy or girl."

"Girl."

The cop shook his head, "They're the worst."

"Why?"

"When boys start looking at her, it's gonna drive you nuts."

"She's already gorgeous and she's only five." Happy said sulkily.

The cop laughed, "Just wait until she wants to get her ears pierced, then it will be tattoos and body piercings, then prom, then a car, college and someday a wedding. You have no idea what you're getting into my friend."

Happy just looked at the cop in shock, he was just barely getting by with thinking of the day to day stuff, he hadn't even thought of the big picture plan.

_Lily going to prom? Lily going to college? Lily getting married? No way. _Those thoughts stopped Happy's heart cold. He had never thought of her growing up and becoming a woman, but he couldn't stop it from happening. She would grow up and become a woman, boys would look at her and someday there would be a boy that she wanted and he would take her away from him. Some boy was going to take his princess away and he could fight it, but she would be pissed at him and if her temper was anything like Jen's, he would lose.

Jen was the only person he could lose to in an argument, usually because their arguments ended with them naked, sweaty and not remembering what they were fighting about. Jen's temper was almost as bad as his and Lily was going to be a worthy opponent when it came time to argue.

The doors opened and Lily found Happy and flew into his arms and kissed him.

"Hi princess." Happy said with a smile. _When Lily was in his arms, nothing else mattered. She was the reason that the darkness faded away and the hole in his heart started to mend. Her and her alone could chase away his demons. _

"Hi daddy!" She said as she hugged his neck tightly.

The cop laughed and shook his head, "Shes gonna be a knock out, keep her safe."

Happy nodded as the cop drove off.

"How was the first day?" Happy asked.

"Good. I'm in the second grade!" She said excitedly.

"You are?" Happy tried to act surprised, even though he knew that the principal wanted to try her out in there.

She nodded her head, "The principal said I'm very intelligent and that I'm gonna grow up to be really smart."

Happy kissed Lily's nose, "You will."

Happy helped Lily strap on her helmet and then settled her in front of him, so his arms acted as barriers to keep her from falling off his bike, she held on to him, facing his chest and clinging to him like a spider monkey.

"Ready?" Happy asked.

She nodded her head and he started up the bike and headed off for the shop. Koz and Sherri were waiting to hear all about her first day at school.


End file.
